parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Merritt TrainBoy's Tomy Henry and the Elephant's List of Trains.
Here is a list of trains in Merritt TrainBoy's Shining Time Station's Henry and the Elephant and Other Stories US episodes. Henry and the Elephant and Other Stories *In Henry and the Elephant, Thomas, Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice arrive at the station on time, and while Percy shunts some freight cars in the yard, he talks to everyone about the circus. After shunting all the freight cars and a caboose together, James pulls the eleven circus freight cars and caboose away, leaving Henry to take some freight cars to a tunnel, only to meet a large cross elephant. *In You Can't Win!, Duke, hauling two coaches and a caboose, runs low on steam, and has a rest, only to be teased by Stuart, hauling one coach. Duke takes four coaches and a caboose toward the top of hill, only for Falcon to couple up in front, and Stuart to couple up behind. As the three engines reach the top station, Falcon takes four coaches with Duke's passengers to the boat, only for Stuart to take help Duke reach the staion, and get Duke's trick by roaring and puffing as he might be pushing the whole train, just to amuse Thomas and his coaches. *In Special Attraction, Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie meet Percy, who brings in three freight cars and a caboose, leaves them, and sets off to the harbour to shunt five freight cars into Bulstrode, a barge, who has his lesson learnt. *In Passengers and Polish, Duncan is seen hauling three coaches and a caboose, before taking the Breakdown train to rescue a derailed coach in the middle of Skarloey's train, since he went onto the top station with his front coaches. When Duncan brings the passengers and the rear coaches and caboose home, leaving the workmen to clear up the mss, he stops on a viaduct in the wrong place, leaving Skarloey to pull him and his train to the station. *In Gallant Old Engine, Duncan, hauling some freight cars and a caboose, remembers a flashback of Skarloey and Rheneas, hauling some freight cars, coaches, and cabooses together, to try and keep the line running again. Rheneas is seen hauling a full passenger train and a caboose to the top, only to get a cramp, but make to the next station at the top. As Edward returns home with Rheneas on his breakdown train, Rheneas reunites with Skarloey. *In Fish (Season 4), Duck, James, and Thomas are seen, hauling and shunting freight cars, with Rheneas going by, hauling a coach and a caboose. As Henry gets some extra cars added to his Flying Kipper train, Thomas, with seven freight cars and a caboose, warns Duck to be careful about fish, that later get him into a right pickle, when he crashes into the back of Henry's Flying Kipper, and gets covered in fish. Note *Thomas has four facial expressions like his happy face, surprised face, annoyed face, and sad face. *Gordon has three facial expressions like his happy face, angry face, and sad face. *James has four facial expressions like his happy face, red nosed face, scared face, and angry face. *Percy has three facial expressions like his happy face, surprised face, and tired face. Category:Merritt TrainBoy